Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connection structure and a cable connector including the same.
Description of the Related Art
In an optical communication system, a transceiver module is put into practical use in order to transmit an optical signal, which is transmitted through an optical connector and the like, to a mother board. As disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5573651, for example, the transceiver module comprises the following components in a housing as its main elements, namely: a transmitting optical sub-assembly (hereinafter also referred to as TOSA), a receiving optical sub-assembly (hereinafter also referred to as ROSA), a first circuit board and a second circuit board configured to perform signal processing, control, and the like for the TOSA and the ROSA, and a connector portion electrically connecting the first circuit board as well as the second circuit board to a host device.
The electrical connection between the TOSA and the first circuit board, and the electrical connection between the ROSA and the first circuit board are connected by using flexible boards, respectively. The electrical connection between the first circuit board and the second circuit board is also connected by using a flexible board.
In some cases, connecting work of connection terminals of the TOSA and the ROSA as well as connection terminals of the first circuit board and the second circuit board to connection end portions of the above-mentioned flexible boards may be carried out manually by an expert on soldering work, because quality of connection at the connection end portions of the flexible boards may adversely affect signal characteristics of the transceiver module when a communication speed (transfer efficiency) in the transceiver module is relatively high.